This invention belongs to the field of security boxes adapted to be mounted to the undersurface of a table, nightstand, counter or the like in a substantially out-of-sight location, yet readily accessible to an authorized person having the proper combination code, or a key, for the safe storage of firearms, prescription medicines, valuables, or other items.
There is an alarming increase in burglaries, robberies, and home invasions directed at residences, and a corresponding increase in the number of handguns and other weapons which are kept by homeowners for the protection of their families. There is a very real danger of keeping loaded handguns and other weapons where they are accessible to children or adults who are untrained in their use. For this reason a homeowner may often store a handgun where it is not readily accessible when needed, or store it or the ammunition for it where it would not be immediately accessible in case of need. The purpose of having a handgun is of course defeated if it cannot be reached quickly, ready for immediate use.
Home burglaries and invasions occur most frequently at night when families are asleep, so a handgun should be kept in a location where it can be reached near the sleeping area during an emergency. One such location would be under the top of a night table; for other reasons, including the frequency that family members are in a kitchen area at all hours, another useful location for a handgun would be under a countertop in or near the kitchen area.
Some prescription and non-prescription drugs can be dangerous to small children and even to some adults, so another use for such a security box would be to store medicines. A still further use would be to store jewelry and other valuables, requiring access only to qualified individuals.